


Medusa

by imthetitanic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, but I liked writing it, not entirely sure what I've done, so that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys hunt down a relative of Medusa and Sam doesn't listen to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little oneshot. All errors are mine...wrote this on my tablet and I haven't quite figured it out yet.

"Dammit Sammy get back in the Impala." But of course Sam doesn't listen, and the creature turns to stare at my brother, who shakes under the gaze. "You bastard, look at me!" It's too late though. Sam had left the car without a mirror and the damn Medusite had turned him to stone.

I throw the axe I'm holding at the thing's throat, and the Medusite collapses, neck gushing blood. It's healing fast, though, so I rush at it and yank the axe out. I take only a brief second before I slam it down across its neck, severing the head with all its damn hissing snakes. The blood steams against the Greek-forged iron.

Dropping the sacred metal to the concrete, I run to the newly created sculpture of my brother. Blinking back tears, I stare at the now permanent look on his face. "Sammy, why didn't you just listen to me?" As if in answer, the statue crumbles into dust.   
I angrily wipe tears from my eyes. I failed again. Just like I always will.


End file.
